


What do you want?

by 622star



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/622star/pseuds/622star
Summary: "Now is the time you can do something for me""Whatever you want, just say it".
Relationships: Light/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I write lemon, it's just a situation I've had in my head for a long time and I wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy it!

She was already in bed when he got home. Lately Light was working a lot and he was grumpy most of the time.

"How are you?" She asked half asleep.  
"Tired".  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"No. I just need to rest and sleep a few hours. Go back to sleep".

Next morning she awakened wrapped cosily in Light's arms. He was already awake but he was just laying looking her sleeping. 

"Morning. Is it time to wake up?" She asked with a shy smile in her face.  
"No, not yet." His gaze darkened with lust."Now is the time you can do something for me".  
"Whatever you want, just say it".

His lips crashed on hers, a hard and demanding kiss. His tongue slided into her mouth and she couldn't help a soft moan. He deepened the kiss, holding her tight, biting her bottom lip. He began to kiss and lick her neck, his hands in her breasts caressing them and eventually pinching her nipples. She began to stroke his cock, begging.

"Light, please..."  
"Already? No. Let me tease you a little more".

He sank his middle and index fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out slowly, feeling her increasingly wet. He curled his fingers and began to rub gently her clit with his thumb. Her breath became more erratic.

"Light... You are... Killing... Me..."

She was very close, he knew it. So he stopped and pulled out his fingers of her.

"I want you to cum with me fucking you."

She couldn't help a frustated sigh but inmediately looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Sure, you command."

Light took a condom from the drawer of the nightstand and put it on, it wasn't the time for babies yet. Then, he got on top of her and with a single, harsh push got inside her completely. A loud groan escapes her throat but Light knew her and he knew it wasn't from pain because she liked it just like that and she was already soaking, so he began a rough pace. She dug her nails into his back.

"No, no. I don't want you scratching me."  
"Sorry..." She loosened her grip.  
"Now, be a good girl and put your arms above your head."

She inmediately obeyed him with a playful smile on her lips, knowing what he was going to do.

"Great."

He held both of her wrists with one hand, holding his weight with the other one just to not smash her completely and resumed his hard pace.  
Her breath turned into gasps, her climax coming closer. He tightened his grip on her wrists, she was feeling a delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

"Light... I'm going to..."

He quickened his pace even more and growled into her neck.

"Cum with me."

And she did, just seconds before him. He pulled out and went to the bathroom taking off the condom. Then he went back to bed lying on his back next to her to rest for a moment.

"Now it's really the time for waking up."  
"As you want." She whispered, still panting a little and rubbing her wrists to regain blood circulation.

He turned to face her with a wicked grin in the corner of his lips and demanded:

"Say it again."  
"What exactly do you want to hear? That you can do whatever you want? That you can make me whatever you want? Or that I will do for you whatever you want?"  
"Everything." He couldn't hide the cocky smile that came across his face. "I knew you'd be exactly what I need."

And that was all she needed to hear from him. How she had fallen so bad for him was something she couldn't explain to herself but she couldn't deny that it was utterly true.


End file.
